nirahamrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimar
Nimar is the protecting and dutiful father. Her is wise and authoritarian, yet also strict and demanding. He guards the rightful, and maintains law and order, both in Aferheim and Niraham. He is often seen as the leader of the gods, seeing as the other gods often turn to him for advice, and because he is one of the few gods who survived the Wars of the Heaven, his position has strengthened in the latter years. He is, however, slow and thoughful by nature. Everything has to be considered thoroughly, and hasty actions displeases him. He can as such be a scrupulous and meticulous god. In his eyes the greatest sins are disorder and chaos, because they create unnecessary changes. Rethinking is not always a good thing, and in Nimar's opinion a static and unchanging world preferable. He despises wars, and lets his anger strike those who incite strife. Those of his worshippers who fight for the sake of Justice, and strive towards peace on Niraham however, he bestows great power, and he is by many seen as the guardian of life. Following the death of Rina, Nimar limited his commitment on Niraham. He is in great sorrow because of her death, and many of the domains which were formerly his is now maintained by other gods. However he now guards the grieving and suffering in the world doubly as much as before, and he has also achieved a position as the protector of the family. Worshippers The worhippers of Nimar are often found in the ruling and powerful people. Kings and emperors alike find strength in his words, and power to keep their positions. The bidding of Nimar justifies their actions, and ensures them a continous right to rule their people, as long as they protect life and strives towards Justice and Order. Also fathers, clanleaders and lords kneel by Nimar's altar, in the hope that he will guard their people and protect them from evil. There is also many knights, who dedicate their lives to Nimar's bidding. For those who want peace, there is great power to find in the worship of Nimar, but their lives is also charactarized by strong discipline and an unconditional loyalty to his bidding. Finally there is also countless bueraucrats, traders and bringers of law, who find great joy in Nimar's bidding of reflection and order. They see his will as an ideal, where everything should be written down, and then be followed precisely, and justifies in that way their strict requirements to everyone else. Characteristics On the rare occasion Nimar manifests on Niraham, it is most often in the shape of a gracefull but ageing man, with long white hair, dressed in a cloak, which is also long and white. Even though age seems to be catching up on him, his eyes immediatly reveal that a sharp mind is hiding behind the wrinkled appearance. And when he speaks it is with millenia of authority, and the wisdom in his word cannot be denied by any mortal, alive or dead. With him is often his staff, Vadal, which is known for being able to create light, even in the deepest darkness, order in any chaos and peace, even in the most troubled of hearts. The Mirners of Nimar are frequent on Niraham, and when they reveal themselves to the cildren of this world, it is often in humanoid shape. It is, however, clear to anyone, that their majestic shapes hide a strength without equal. There have even been examples of Nimar elevating simple mortals to his Mirners, and the most famous of those are undoubtedly Jorin, who were the highest of Mirners, and now walks as one of the gods of Aferheim. Sometimes it happen that Nimar's Mirners appear as towering giants, which instill great respect amongst those who see them. Amongst others, it happened in the days where Jarco revealed the existence of the gods, to the children of the world on the Djann-plateau. Every single of Nimar's Mirners appeared, and in just one night, they build the monumental Shrine, which now adorns the plateau. Worshipping It is a tradition that the worshippers of Nimar dress in clear white robes just like his own. Before the Wars of the Heaven people thought of black and white together as Nimar's colours. After the Wars of the Heaven his priests started prefering red and white to symbolise the blood of Rina, which hit Nimar's robes, and the colours black and white was given to the priests of Jorin. The prayer for Nimar is typically executed around midday, seeing as this is where the sun, and as such also life, is at its highest. Any true worshipper of Nimar should refrain from violent or hurtful actions from midday and a hour forth. The month of July is also considered the month of Nimar. Category:Gods Category:The True Gods Category:Four Elder Gods Category:Culture Material